


Dick trick

by Signe_chan



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: After Jake scores 4 goals to clinch the series against the Flyers he deserves a reward.





	Dick trick

Jake was full of electricity. He could feel the buzz of four goals under his skin. Four goals! When he’d buried the third that already felt like too much. Like he could hardly believe it. A playoff hatty on enemy ice. Then the fourth had just flown off his stick and he hadn’t known what to do, the enormity of it had just overwhelmed him, pushed out everything else and left him a screaming ball of adrenaline.

He managed to contain himself enough to get on the bus, the guys helping. They were as excited as he was, obviously. They were through to the next round and something about him felt lucky. They all wanted to touch him. A brush of a hand against his arm, a pat on the shoulder. It was grounding. 

Once they were in the air, everyone seemed to want to talk to him. There was beer and shouting and Jake couldn’t sit still or think but that didn’t seem to matter because a load of the other guys were the same.

They’d done it. He’d done it.

He was thirty minutes and three chugged beers into the flight when Tanger appeared, grin full of trouble, and dropped into a chair next to Jake.

“So,” he said, throwing his arm around Jake’s back and leaning in. “When we’re wheels down, we’re hitting a club. We’re going to find you a girl, you deserve your cock sucked tonight like nobody I know.”

“Oh, sure,” Jake said, absently. Getting his cock sucked did sound good and he wasn’t with anyone at the moment so why not? He was pretty aware that he could walk into any club in Pittsburgh tonight and find a girl who’d do that for him, who’d be genuinely pleased to. It’d hardly be the first time. He even had a few girls he was close to his could call if he wanted someone familiar. Ariadne had three boyfriends as well as a load of other guys like Jake who she hooked up with and the things she could do with her tongue...

But, thinking about it, there was immediately something not quite right about it. Something that didn’t quite match the mood.

He didn’t want a girl to suck his cock.

He wanted strong shoulders he could dig his fingers into. He wanted someone strong enough to manhandle him a little. He wanted it a little rough. He wanted the sting of beard burn against his thighs in the morning to remind him that this was real.

He was pretty sure that any given bar in Pittsburgh would also have more than a few guys who’d happily get on their knees for him if he asked, but he couldn’t. Not without ending up in the hockey press tomorrow for entirely the wrong reason.

He became aware, then, that his attention had drifted, and he forced himself to listen again. Forced himself to concentrate. Conor was there, and Big Rig was hanging over the seat in front, grinning down at them.

“Nah,” Tanger was saying, “We’ve gotta to go that place down by the bakery, you know.”

“A bakery won’t be open this late,” Conor said. Jake caught the little smile on his lips that said he was deliberately being a shit to wind Tanger up.

“Not the bakery, there’s a place on the corner. A strip club, kind of. I mean, it’s a classy place, not some piece of shit place. Nice, friendly girls. Real good, you know.”

“Aren’t you married,” Conor asked, eyebrow raised.

“Hey, how I go about my marriage is nothing to do with you. I don’t do anything that Catherine doesn’t know about and do too, you know. Gotta keep things fresh.”

“Hey, whatever works for you,” Conor says, shrugging. “But I’m not interested.”

“Yeah, but we’re not going for you, we’re going for Jake. He deserves his cock sucked.”

“No, that’s fine,” Jake interrupted, quickly. “I mean, we should go to a place where everyone’s comfortable, you know. Like, one of the places we usually go. Besides, I don’t feel like having some girl suck my cock tonight.”

“Man,” Big Rig sighed, “The day I don’t want my cock sucked is the day you can all consider me dead.”

They laughed, Tanger started weighing up the bars they normally went to, and Conor drifted away. A few minutes later Tanger was gone too and Rusty was pressing another beer into Jake’s hand and he let it drift away, climbing out of his seat and circulating, checking in with people, shoulder his way into conversations, until they were back in their seats and then the plane was down.

From there, he headed back home to change and drop his gear. It was kind of late but it wasn’t like there was any chance of his sleeping already. He was exhausted from the game, but so alive and full of energy. So completely awake.

He was in skinny jeans and a t-shirt and sizing up trainers, contemplating another drink before he made his way to the bar Tanger had been shouting about, when someone rang his doorbell. Figuring it was probably just one of the guys coming to check on him, he made his way down the hall, shouting for them to wait a minute, and unlocked the door.

Sid stood on the doorstep. He’d changed, swapping out his suit for jeans that probably weren’t meant to be as tight as they looked as a well-fitted black polo. He looked, well, Jake tried not to think about that.

“Hey,” he said, stepping back automatically. “What are you doing here? Are you coming to the bar?”

“Hey,” Sid said. He walked into Jake’s house, forcing Jake to back up even further and to suddenly be aware of the fact that his house was definitely a single guy house. His washing was piled up on the chair and he hadn’t set his dishwasher going in a few days and he couldn’t entirely guarantee that there wouldn’t be dirty underwear under the couch.

It was pretty much not the impression he wanted Sidney Crosby to have of him. He wanted Sid to always have a great opinion of him. He’d never mention it where any of the other guys could hear but he had a secret folder on his phone with quotes of nice things Sid said about him. Some days he still didn’t believe he got to go out there and play on a line with Sid. He tried not to let it show because he knew Sid was just a guy, he did. He’d seen his disgusting jock, he’d been there when Sid’d been so sick he hadn’t been able to stop puking and had thrown up in the trash can in the period break then gone out anyway. He’d seen Sid messy drunk and ugly crying and he still couldn’t help but be a little in awe of the guy. 

“So,” Sid said, he was standing there with his hands in his pockets, like he normally did with fans. Like, all weirdly awkward. He wasn’t normally awkward with Jake. “Kris said I should come talk with you so, if he’s wrong about this, it’s on him, not me.” 

“Wrong about what?” 

Sid stepped forward. He was holding himself kind of awkwardly, looking down instead of just meeting Jake’s eyes and that was kind of making Jake nervous. It was weird. Like Sid was unsure of him. Like Sid was worried. 

Then Sid reached out and, gently, took Jake’s wrist. Jake was used to Sid touching him, but guy touches. A slap on the back, an arm slung around his shoulders, a quick and violent crush of bodies in a celly. This wasn’t that. This was careful, almost sensual. He brushed his fingers tenderly over Jake’s pulse point then looked up, met Jake’s eye. 

“Kris said you didn’t want a girl to suck your cock tonight.” 

Jake’s eyes flickered to Sid’s lips, he couldn’t help it, and when he forced them straight back up Sid was smiling. Vindicated. 

This was probably the part where Jake should have freaked out. He’d had idle shower fantasies about this, about Sid’s hands touching him as softly as they were right now, about Sid watching him with intent. About Sid’s lips. He didn’t have time, though, as Sid was stepping forward. The hand that wasn’t holding Jake’s wrist came up to cup Jake’s cheek, to tilt his head into position as he stepped forward. Jake could have stepped back, but why would he? He moved forward, kissing Sid just before Sid had the chance to kiss him. 

Kissing Sid was intense. Of course, everything with Sid was intense. Jake reached out, grabbing Sid’s hips, pulling him in close. He went in hard. After all, at any minute Sid might realise that this was a mistake and run away. Plenty of people were willing to sleep with Jake for his hockey, because they loved the Pens, because of the fame he had. Those things outweighed the fact that he wasn’t exactly model pretty. Nobody was out there making compilations of photos of his cheekbones to tweet or whatever. Sid, though. Sid was like a wet dream. Famous but humble. So fucking hot but a genuinely nice guy who’d do anything for his friends. Who couldn’t do enough for people who needed him. Jake was punching above his weight here. 

Sid didn’t seem to mind, though. He didn’t pull back. He didn’t even step away. He slid the hand that’d been holding Jake’s wrist up Jake’s back, pulled him in close. He made Jake slow down, made the kiss slower, more sensual, more likely to melt Jake’s knees. He moved his kisses down, trailing them along Jake’s cheeks and down to the junction of his neck and face, his beard scraping against Jake’s skin and making Jake gasp. Making him push into it, raise one hand to shove into Sid’s stupid gelled hair. 

And oh god, he was starting to get hard already. Of course he was, that was a literal wet dream. 

“Sid,” he said, digging his fingers into Sid’s muscles. Sid pulled back, looked up at him and god, his lips were always hot but somehow they already looked well kissed and his hair was a mess and Jake had to kiss him again. He was only human, he couldn’t help it. 

Jake lost some time then to Sid’s lips, to Sid’s on him and the press of Sid’s chest. Sid was so fucking solid, like a tank, and that was exactly what he’d wanted. Someone big. They were the same height but Sid, he was just a wall. Just made of muscles and now Jake could touch them. Could run his hands over Sid’s back, his arms. Could dig his fingers in and feel the way they moved, the stretch of them. And he did because god knew if he’d ever get to do this again. 

He managed to pull his lips away from Sid’s eventually only to find himself kissing his way down Sid’s neck. This was obviously a great idea as Sid smelt so fucking good. He’d showered after the game, obviously, but Jake imagined he could still pick up traces of it under the soap scent. Of the sweat they’d shed together as he’d buried the shot off Sid’s stick. 

He was so fucking turned on. 

“Hey,” Sid said, voice heavy. “You want me to blow you here, right here in the doorway?” 

Jake kind of did. It felt kind of filthy and he’d never be able to walk into his own house without blushing again and there were definitely things about that which appealed to him. If he was only going to get this once, though, he was going to get it right. 

“I want to go to the bedroom,” he said. “Please, Sid. I want you to blow me on my bed.” 

He wanted a hell of a lot more, but he didn’t dare to ask for any of that yet. Sid had come here to suck his cock and Jake was hardly going to discourage him. 

“Solid plan. Upstairs?” 

“Upstairs,” Jake agreed, then buried his head back into Sid’s neck, finding the piece of skin he’d been kissing again in a way that was pretty unhelpful in terms of getting them to the bedroom. Sid just laughed at him then grabbed Jake’s hips, moving him back and making Jake groan in frustration. 

“Come on. Don’t make me drag you up there.” 

Actually, that wasn’t a bad thought, but Jake knew that if he did push that and one of them got hurt on the way to the bedroom they’d never live it down. Maybe another time, if there was another time. Maybe he could get Sid to chase him, to pin him down. To put Jake exactly where he wanted him and do exactly what he wanted with him. 

For now, Jack forced himself to take a step back. He pressed one last kiss to Sid’s jaw through his beard then he caught Sid’s hand in his, pulled him towards the stairs. 

Of course, only managed a few steps before Sid was crowding in, pressing up against Jake’s back and kissing his neck, hand digging into Jake’s hip again and making him stop. Sid reached around, splaying his hand on Jake’s stomach and pulling him back then he bit down gently on Jake’s neck and that shouldn’t be hot but Jake couldn’t help gasping, arching into it. 

He was going to end up coming in his pants without even getting up the stairs and it was going to be embarrassing. 

“Sid,” Jake said, and, okay, maybe that sounded more like a whine. “Come on. Bed.” 

“Sure, Jake. I’m not stopping you,” Sid said, blatantly pressing against Jake’s stomach so, yeah, whatever. Jake grabbed Sid’s hand then turned quickly, sliding out from under it and skipping up a few steps. He looked down and Sid looked wrecked. His pupils were blown, his lips kiss swollen, his hair a mess and his cock…

Sid was obviously finding this just as much of a turn on as Jake was. 

Jake really needed to get them to a bed. 

He turned and almost ran up the stairs, leaving Sid fucking giggling behind him. Whatever. He wasn’t going to come in his trousers on the stairs, not when his bed was right there. For the first time, he was glad that his place was pretty small and it wasn’t long before he was crashing into his bedroom. He glanced around, took in the unmade bed and the dirty washing on the floor, then shrugged and started pulling down his pants instead. If Sid cared about the mess, he could clean up. 

Sid appeared in the door and he just lounged there, eyes heavy, watching. Jake was suddenly deeply self conscious. He turned, putting his back to Sid, and finished peeling his trousers away. He should have started with the t-shirt, idiot. That would have been sexier. 

“Hey,” he said, glancing back over his shoulder. “You joining in or?” 

“I’m just watching for now,” Sid said, eyes scanning Jake’s body like he was really getting turned on by Jake stood there in a t-shirt, underwear and socks. 

“Dude, this isn’t sexy stripping time. Come on, get naked too.” 

“I think I get to decide what I think’s sexy,” Sid said, but he did step into the room, right up to Jake, wrapping his arms around him again from behind and pressing into him. His hands skimmed up under Jake’s shirt, running over his abs, and Jake found himself gasping, not sure of what to do with his own hands, tilting his neck like that might encourage Sid to kiss him there which, of course, worked. 

Then Sid wasn’t just sliding his hand up Jake’s shirt, he was grabbing a hold of it. He stopping kissing Jake’s neck and pulled and Jake lifted his arms, letting Sid get the shirt of and yeah, that was better that stripping. Solid idea. 

Except for Sid still being dressed. 

Jake turned around while Sid was distracted with the shirt and got his arms around Sid’s neck, pulling Sid into a deep kiss. Sid seemed more than happy to kiss him back, running his hands over Jake’s exposed skin in a way that made Jake shudder and might have distracted him completely if he hadn’t had a very specific mission in mind. He freed his arms and ran his hands down Sid’s back then over Sid’s hips, around them to Sid’s fly. He’d only meant to open it but then, Sid’s cock was there, so close, Jake couldn’t help but reach that little bit further down and grasp Sid’s cock. 

Sid gasped, which was deeply satisfying, shuddered as Jake moved his hand a little, stroking Sid through the thick fabric of his jeans. He was really fucking hard. Jake would probably be able to make him come like this. Sid found Jake hot enough that he could probably come like this. 

That was really fucking hot. 

He changed focus a little and unbuttoned then unzipped Sid’s jeans. Sid wasn’t wearing any underwear which, well, it wasn’t unusual for Sid and Jake had kind of guessed but it was still pretty hot when Sid’s dick was right there, hot and heavy and fucking huge in Jake’s hands. 

“God,” Sid gasped, breaking their kiss. “God, Jake, come one.” 

“Come on and do what?” Jake asked, stroking Sid gently and enjoying the way his breath stuttered. 

“I need… you’re gonna have to stop touching me for a second or I’m not gonna be able to think. Come on, we should get naked. We should get on the bed. I’ve gotta suck your cock.” 

“I mean, you don’t have to. It’s not like you signed a contract or anything.” 

“Shut up,” Sid said, squeezing where his hand was cupping Jake’s ass. “Ever since Kris came up to me on the damn plane I’ve been thinking about sucking your cock so I’m going to do it. Naked. Bed.” 

“Yes, Captain,” Jake said, ducking his head like he could hide the pleased flush that Sid’s words had left on his skin. Sid had been sat on the plane thinking about him. Fantasizing about him. Wondering what Jake’s cock would feel like in his mouth, maybe. It was a lot. 

Sid actually stepped back then, let go, and Jake finished taking his clothes off, pulling away his underwear and then sitting on the bed to get rid of his socks. When he was done, Sid was still only half naked so he was a second to sit and look, watch as Sid finished stripping, properly examine the flex of his muscles. Not that Jake hadn’t seen Sid naked plenty in the locker room, he hadn’t been allowed to look there, though. Not like this, when he was lying back on his own bed, propped up on his elbows, but cock standing to attention between his legs. 

Sid looked over, his eyes catching on Jake’s cock, and one of those gorgeous, crooked grins chased its way across his lips. Jake wanted to blush, wanted to hide, but made himself just lie there. 

He couldn’t tell himself now that Sid was only here for his fame or his connection to the Penguins. Sid could be with anyone, here was here because he found Jake hot or because he liked him, but either way he really wanted Jake for Jake and Jake was fucking ready for that. 

Sid moved across the room, stalked maybe, then sank down to his knees next to the bed, between Jake’s spread legs. Jake swallowed. Okay, so, they were going there. 

He started to shift forward, but didn’t get a chance. Sid reached up and grabbed him, hooking his arms around Jake’s legs and pulling Jake forward and into position. Jake gasped, he felt like all his blood had rushed right to his cock. Yes, that was what he’d wanted. Manhandling, moving, something rough. 

Sid took a moment to take a condom, he had to have brought that with him, and roll it down onto Jake, then he was leaning over Jake, putting one big hand on Jake’s hip to hold him down, wrapping the other around the base of Jake’s cock, then moving forward and taking Jake into his mouth. 

Jake lost track of things for a while. He made noises, probably really embarrassing ones. He definitely begged. His entire world narrowed down to sensation. To feeling. To the wet warmth of Sid’s mouth on him and the suction, Sid’s tongue, Sid’s hand on his hip. Just Sid. Jake had been given a lot of blowjobs in his life, bad and good, but this one didn’t even seem to exist on the same scale. How could he think about technique when that was Sidney Crosby there on his knees, lips wrapped around Jake’s cock. 

It was unreal and amazing. Jake squirmed against it, strained to push his hips up and loved that he could, that Sid was more than equal to keeping Jake exactly where he wanted him. He threw his head back, groaned, looked again so he didn’t miss a second more that he had to of that sight. Of Sid bobbing his head, looking up occasionally through those obscenely long eyelashes like he had to see Jake to know he was enjoying it, like he couldn’t tell from the way Jake was twisting under him, from the sounds that were scraping their way out of his throat. 

Then Jake was seizing up, his orgasm ripping itself out of him, feeling like it was coming from every muscle, his entire body clenching as he came, gasping and begging, into Sid’s mouth. 

He was shaking. Trembling all over. Sid climbed up him, kissing his way over Jake’s hips, up his stomach, along his chest then to his neck. He was gently then, helping Jake to sit, to scoot up the bed. Jake went easily, helping as much as he could then settling down on his back, letting Sid straddle his hips. 

When Sid started touching himself, right here above him, he made a needy noise but Sid just shushed him. Reached down to kiss him and Jake stopped trying to make his come-addled hands reach for Sid and instead just lay back and let Sid kiss him, basked in the afterglow as Sid’s kisses became more desperate, his breath more erratic, until he stopped kissing Jake entirely and instead just crouched above him, head pressed until Jake’s neck, and gasped Jake’s name as he came. 

He rolled over afterwards and Jake followed him, trying to keep himself tangled in Sid’s limbs. Sid made it easy, sleepily reaching for him and pulling him forward, letting him settle there between Sid’s arms. 

There, wrapped in Sid, sated, Jake started to feel the game catch up with him. He was tired and heavy and warm and sleep started to press on him like a blanket. He might have slipped right away and Sid hadn’t stirred, shifting next to him. 

“Hey,” Jake mumbled, turning his head to kiss Sid’s shoulder. It was just so close and so fucking nice, how could he not. 

“Hey,” Sid said. He leant in and kissed Jake’s cheek and it was so soft and sweet. “I’d better get going, it’s late now.” 

“You’re going?” 

“I… yeah?” 

“No,” Jake said, decisively. He tightened his arm where it was around Sid. “Stay here, this is good.” 

“You’re sure.” 

“Yeah.” Jake was fucking certain. He’d slept with hook ups before. He’d never had a hook up like Sid, though. And maybe Sid didn’t sleep over, but Jake wanted this. He wanted to sleep with Sid here, all warm and comfortable and real. He wanted them to sleep together. 

“I… yeah, okay then,” Sid said, settling down again. “I mean, I guess we should talk in the morning, eh. About, like, if we want to do this again.” 

“I want to do this again.” 

“Yeah?” Sid asked. Jake glanced up and he was grinning, like he’d seriously been in doubt that Jake would want that. 

“Yeah. I mean, I hardly even got to touch you. I want to do this again.” 

“Good,” Sid said, leaning in and kissing his cheek again. “Though let’s not wait until you get another hatty, right?” 

“I didn’t get a hatty,” Jake smiled, settling into Sid’s arms. “I got a fucking dick trick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Betad entirely by myself so probably full of mistakes. If you catch them, let me know. 
> 
> Jake is a very good boy who deserves all the good things.


End file.
